Talking
by Lady Shandara
Summary: Set after On My Way. Sebastian goes to visit Dave to apologize. Rated M because of one bad word and the references to the events in the episode. One-shot for now, but I may continue this some day.


**Talking**

"Hey." Dave looks up from his book and is surprised to see Sebastian at his door. The other boy looks nervous as he stands in the doorway, in his ridiculous Dalton uniform.

"Can I come in?" Sebastian asks, and all the swagger and confidence that Dave had witnessed many times at Scandals seems to have disappeared. But still Dave does not understand why Sebastian is there.

"Why.. How did you…"

"Finding your address wasn't difficult. And your dad let me in. I… I told him I knew you through Kurt… I didn't tell him about Scandals or what I'd said to you, because I didn't think he would've let me in." Sebastian is struggling with his words and his eyes keep darting away from Dave to look at almost everything else in the room.

"Come in," Dave says and Sebastian gives him a small smile and walks closer. "Now what…"

"I'm sorry," Sebastian blurts out. "I'm so sorry for what I said to you at Scandals. I shouldn't have, and now…"

"It wasn't because of you," Dave says.

"Maybe not completely," Sebastian replies. "But what I said to you didn't help. I told you that you could never get anyone. That you would never be loved. How could that not hurt?"

"It did," Dave says, watching Sebastian's reactions. It's strange; he feels like he's somehow outside himself and he notices things he didn't before. When the mask falls, Sebastian is not that different from him. "But I guess you know exactly how much it hurts." Sebastian turns away, walks to the window and stares out for a while before turning back to face Dave. There are tears in his eyes.

"Look, I'm used to defending myself with words. Use enough wit and you can hurt people so that they don't hurt you," Sebastian sags down to Dave's chair and gives him yet another smile that is so sad Dave can feel the other boy's pain. "Hurt others and you can make yourself believe that nothing can hurt you. And trust me, I'm used to taking verbal hits, so… So I don't fucking think what my words can do."

"I used to defend myself with my fists," Dave says. "To me it was the easiest way out. Then all that shit went down with Kurt and I realized that I can't smash my way through everything. And in the locker room, when all the guys were staring at me and I knew they knew and everything was over… There was a moment when I thought that I could fight my way through it. That maybe if I hit them, it would all disappear, that things could go back to the way they were. But I knew that wouldn't happen. So I left. And came home, and… Well, you know."

"David, is everything alright?" His dad stands in the doorway, looking worried. Dave glances at Sebastian, who has a tear running down his cheek.

"No, but I think it will be one day," Dave says. "Dad… Thank you."

"I'll be downstairs if you need me," his dad says and leaves. Dave turns to Sebastian, who is wiping his face.

"You're lucky to have a dad like him," Sebastian says. "My family supports me, in a way, but we're not really that close. Me being gay is not a problem to them, but we don't show much affection in my family. I could be as straight as they come and they'd still be distant."

"My dad told me that he loves me," Dave says. "Just that. That I'm his son and he loves me. And I believe him."

"What… what about you mom?" Sebastian asks and notices the expression on Dave's face. "Sorry, if you don't want to talk about it…"

"My mom sent me e-mail, after reading all the things on Facebook. She said that I was sick but that I could be cured. She tried calling me since I got back from hospital, but I didn't answer. She called dad, but he told her that she's not to call again. And I think that if she shows up on the door, dad won't let her in," Dave stops and draws a breath. "I don't want him to let her in. My parents divorced when I was young and dad got custody because mom didn't want me. Then she found God and decided that she should try to convert me, since my father's influence would otherwise turn me into a hell-bound atheist."

"Has it?" Sebastian grins. And this time it's a real smile that Dave can't help but to return.

"Probably has," he says. "I mean, even in the hospital, when I was so glad that I was alive, I didn't feel the need to thank any higher power. It was my dad who found me in time, it were the paramedics and doctors that made sure I made it, it was… It was Kurt and…" Dave's voice breaks and Sebastian leans closer, touching his shoulder.

"You really care for him, don't you," Sebastian says, and his face is impossible to read.

"Yes," Dave says. Sebastian nods and stands up. They look at each other for a moment and then Sebastian smiles.

"I should let you rest. But… When you said that you came home… I don't know what happened. And if you ever need anyone to talk about it… If you want to talk, about anything, just call me." He pulls out a piece of paper from his pocket and hands it to Dave, who looks at it.

"You have calling cards?" Dave asks, raising an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"I go an expensive all-boys boarding school and wear a blazer each day. I think calling cards sort of go with the whole set up," Sebastian says. Dave laughs and puts the card next to his book on the bedside table.

"I'll call."

Written in about half an hour, with a three minute break for falling apart while listening to _Cough Syrup_. And yes, that is the best title I could come up with. This has been a strange morning but the sun is shining and it's going to be a beautiful day. Because the thing I took with me from that episode and Dave's storyline was hope.


End file.
